Twist of Fate
by Mia-chan the Shadow
Summary: *Chap 5* Pity the white tigers... and Jace gets ready to leave
1. Default Chapter

Twist of Fate  
  
This is my first ever none crossover Beyblade fic! (Yas and Yami MV clap) Yes, and I am very happy that ff.net finally has a beyblade section. Yea! I wanted to be the first one to upload a fic on it, but I had to go to summer camp. And I HAD to run into an electric fence . but it wasn't as bad as it sounds. I finally got to jump on my horse and I finally got to canter on a different horse. But you don't care about that do you? I didn't think so. Anyways, I thought up this story at camp. This takes place after the American tournament. I don't know much about the episodes after the American tournament, so this is probably wrong, but if I do mess up please tell me.  
  
Kai: Is it my turn yet?  
  
Rei: You mean our turn?  
  
Kai: Yea, whatever.  
  
Okay, guys! Do you thing!  
  
Kai and Rei: Beyblade is not owned by MV, but she wishes that we were.  
  
Good job! Now, on with the story.  
  
"talking" 'thinking' **** seen change  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A dark shadow ran past Jace as she walked through an alleyway, hurriedly. 'What was that?' she thought to herself. These strange shadows had been following her ever since she had arrived in Japan. She quickly got to the main street, but found it was almost deserted. She sighed, and she opened the door to the hotel. The shadow followed her in. She climbed the stairs and opened the door to her hotel room. To her surprise, the second she walked in, a voice called out.  
  
"I'm very surprised to see you here, Jace," said the voice, as the speaker walked out from behind the door. Jace nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Must you do that?" asked Jace. "Actually, don't answer that. What are you doing here, Yoru?"  
  
"I was going to ask you same question. Why did you leave me?" he asked. Yoru had dark green hair, with eyes to match. He looked as if he had come from a poor family with big baggy jeans, and a black shirt with a silver skull. He was 17.  
  
"I had to come here. You heard the rumors. They say he is alive. I didn't want to leave, but I had to," answered Jace. She had silver hair, and had deep blue eyes, with a soul piercing stare. Her hair was in a dark blue headband, and she had a lavender sleeveless top, with blue jeans. A dark blue jean jacket was tied around her waist. She was 15.  
  
"So, you left to find him. Were you expecting me to come find you?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all, actually, I was quite surprised. How did you find me?" she asked. 'He must have been the shadow,' she thought.  
  
"It wasn't hard, really. Working as a missing persons investigator really helps you out sometimes," said Yoru, with a smile.  
  
"So, you came to find me on business, did you?" asked Jace.  
  
"Yes and no. I was looking for you on my own, until the people at work asked me to find you," he answered.  
  
"Well, I'm not coming back until my job is done," she stated. "So, you have no choice but to stay here."  
  
"That works, I needed a vacation," he sighed. "But, we leave when the job is done. We don't stick around for anything, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll start tomorrow. I've been looking forever, and I found someone who might be able to help us find him," said Jace, as she tossed a picture at Yoru.  
  
"Tyson..." he read from the back of the picture. "I know him. He was in the United States for a beyblade tournament."  
  
"And the rumor was that HE was with them," Jace said.  
  
"But how do we know that that is the guy we're looking for?" asked Yoru.  
  
"That's what I want to know," she said. "But, it most likely is Kai Hiwatari."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you still seeking revenge on Rei?" asked a first vaguely familiar voice.  
  
"Yes, and I have come up with the ultimate price that Rei will pay for his carelessness leaving the White Tigers," a second much more familiar voice said.  
  
"Do tell," said the first voice, curiously.  
  
"Kai will be the key to this plan. First we have to kidnap him, and then we have to get rid of him once and for all. Then Rei will either have to hand over the bit beast or we'll bet him for it and win because Kai won't be there to save him."  
  
'I know those voices,' Mariah thought to herself 'Those are Kevin's and Lee's voices, they're going to hurt someone either way unless I warn Rei.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at Tyson's place, where the Bladebreakers were holding a team meeting, at which Max, Kenny, and Tyson were the only people attending, Kevin and Lee stood watching from the shadows. But, they were unaware that there were two more shadows lingering at the meeting. "Where are Kai and Rei?" asked Kevin.  
  
"I have no idea. You would think that at least one of them would be here," whispered Lee.  
  
"Yes, so where could they be?"  
  
"Kai is mysterious, so let's look some where mysterious."  
  
"The alley beside the church." The two ran off down the street in hopes of finding Kai.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Also at Tyson's place, Yoru and Jace sat watching from their place in a tree. "I see that Tyson kid, but I don't see Kai anywhere," said Jace.  
  
"You're right. He isn't there. Maybe he isn't even in Japan," said Yoru.  
  
"Shut up. I've seen him. I just couldn't follow him, and I lost him again," said Jace.  
  
"I thought there were five members in their team, including Kai, but I only see three."  
  
"Then we'll just have to ask," said Jace, as she hopped out of the tree.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Yoru, but Tyson had already noticed them.  
  
"Hey! Have you guys been spying on us?" Tyson shouted angrily.  
  
"No, and Yes. We've been watching you, but not to learn you're secrets. I was hoping if you could tell us where your other two team members are," said Yoru, as he too, jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Why?" asked Max.  
  
"Our business is our own, but I can tell you we're some. old friends of Kai, and are just curious as to where you're other member is," answered Jace.  
  
"Well. I haven't seen Kai for about a week, but Rei shows himself every now and then," answered Kenny.  
  
"Thanks," said Jace. "We'll be going now." And with that, they walked down the street, towards the alley.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Immediately after they entered the alley, Kevin and Lee found an underground passage and decided to follow it.  
  
"Where do you think this passage leads?" asked Kevin.  
  
"I have a feeling it leads to where Kai is."  
  
As Kevin and Lee went deeper under ground it got colder and colder by the minute, until they reach a secret room. The only person in there was Kai.  
  
"Let's take advantage of this and kidnap Kai now."  
  
"Do you have the tranquillizer darts?"  
  
"Right here with me."  
  
"Good you know what to do, now do it."  
  
Kevin shot Kai with the tranquillizer, which knocked Kai completely out. But what Kevin and Lee didn't notice was that Rei was down there with them. Unfortunately for Kai, he was unconscious.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, that was chappie one. It took me and my friend about three hours to write this. We kept on saying "And the Plot thickens!" well, I hope you like it. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow. 


	2. Vampires?

Twist of Fate Part 2  
  
And the plot thickens! Yup, here's chappie two. Summary: Jace and Yoru are on a hunt for Kai. Kai has been kidnapped. Rei is knocked out, and Tyson, max, and Kenny are unaware of what is going on.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kai: Can I do it this time?  
  
Rei: WE do it every time.  
  
Kai: No, Yoda does it a lot.  
  
Yoda: Right, he is.  
  
Kai, Rei, MV, Yas, and Yami MV: Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yas: I'll do it. The story is ours. Yoru and Jace and the plot are ours. But Beyblade is not ours.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I see a coffin, should we put Kai in it?"  
  
"No, we'll block the door with it, so no one can get in," said Lee.  
  
"Oh, okay," Kevin said, disappointedly.  
  
"We'll take Kai, block the door with the coffin, and leave," said Lee. They grabbed Kai, and put the coffin in front of the door. "Okay, let's go."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yoru and Jace weren't fairing very well in their search for Kai. They had managed to get to the alleyway, but hadn't noticed the underground passage way. "We'll.. He's not here," said Jace.  
  
"Your right, but this seems like the kind of place a guy like him would hang out," said Yoru, his missing persons investing skills kicking in.  
  
"So, where do you think he is?" asked Jace.  
  
"I don't know. Not yet, anyways," said Yoru. They continued walking, past the alleyway, and over to Kai's mansion.  
  
"What are we doing over here?"  
  
"Talking to the one person who might know where Kai is, his grandfather."  
  
"What do you suppose the old bloke knows?"  
  
"Judging by the evidence, I would say not much, but he might have a lead somewhere on this," answered Yoru. The continued their walk up to the mansion. Unnoticed to them, they were being followed by two shadows.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lee and Kevin had taken the unconscious Kai to a deserted river bed to attempt to kill him.  
  
"Let's just kill him and get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."  
  
"Chill, all we have to do is wait for Gary to come, and let him dispose of Kai. Finally I have waited all my life to get rid of Kai, now is my chance."  
  
"I thought you were doing this so we could get the White Tiger back, not for a chance to kill Kai," said Kevin.  
  
"It's for both reasons. Without Kai, or Rei's bit beast, then the Bladebreakers won't be able to win anymore tournaments, and the White Tigers will be the best team out there!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jace and Yoru rang the doorbell to Kai's grandfather's mansion. The old man himself answered the door. Yoru smiled, 'Things are going exactly as planned,' he thought.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kai's grandfather.  
  
"Just a few simple questions," answered Jace. She had met Kai's grandfather when she was a kid. She didn't like him then, and she didn't like him now.  
  
"Go away. I don't have time for surveys," he shouted, as he tried to shoo them away.  
  
"But, sir, this isn't a school project or anything. WE just want to know if you've seen Kai lately," said Jace, trying to act innocent.  
  
"No, I haven't. He hasn't been around these past couple days. But, I know for a fact that wherever he is, he's doing something to become the best beyblader in the world," said his grandfather.  
  
"To get you the bit power, you mean? I happen to know for a fact that Kai's been skipping his team practices. And we need info on why he's been doing that, and where he is," said Yoru.  
  
"Skipping a chance to perfect his skills? Nonsense! When I get a hold of him I'll." but he got cut-off.  
  
"You'll do nothing. Once we find Kai. you won't be able to do anything to him," said Jace.  
  
"Thank you for your info, kind sir. We'll be leaving now," said Yoru, smiling. 'Things are beginning to work out.' he thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With a start, Rei woke up in the underground dungeon.  
  
"Whoa, where am I? I don't remember ever coming in here."  
  
As Rei desperately tried to remember where he was, the only light source, a single candle, that was almost burned down flickered a beam on to the glossy coffin catching Rei's eye.  
  
"A coffin? What's a coffin doing in here?"  
  
Rei searched the coffin and found it blocked his only way out  
  
'It's too heavy to move on my own. I hate to admit it, but it looks like I'm stuck here for a while.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After disposing of the body, Kevin, Lee, and Gary all headed back to their hide out. A shadow spoke from a nearby tree.  
  
"Kai, are you Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little dinged up, Kaze."  
  
"Good we better get you back to your grotto so you can rest. We haven't seen you for a few days. It's a good thing I was flying around tonight hoping for a bite."  
  
"You and all the rest of us."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kai and Kaze got back to the secret room in no time at all. The first thing Kai noticed was the coffin that was blocking the door.  
  
"What's my coffin doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably your kidnappers did that to keep people out."  
  
"Kidnappers? What kidnappers?"  
  
"They looked familiar from one of your tournaments. I think they were the White Tiger members."  
  
"The White Tigers did this to me!" Kai said going into a rage, accidentally hitting the coffin to hard and knocking it down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Before the coffin got knocked down..  
  
'Wait, I hear voices!' thought Rei. He couldn't make out what they were saying. they seemed too far away. Then he heard the words 'White Tigers!' and the coffin fell down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I've been following Tyson and Max all day the only thing about them I have learned is that these guys have the most boring lives of any one I have ever met,' thought Mariah.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'We've been following these freaks forever! What are they looking for?' thought Max.  
  
"Hey Max! Stop, I think we're being followed," said Tyson. They stopped and listened. Tyson was right, for once. They heard footsteps.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Tyson.  
  
Mariah realized they had noticed her. "It's me, Mariah!" she answered, as she grew closer to them. "I've been following you all day."  
  
"We didn't notice.." said Max.  
  
"I've been looking for Rei. I have to warn him!" said Mariah.  
  
"We're looking for Rei, and Kai," said Tyson. "So far, all we've found is a girl and guy who are looking for them, too, but they seem more serious about it. Almost like finding people is a hobby."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jace and Yoru had also noticed they had followers. "Yoru, that Tyson kid is following us," said Jace.  
  
"And you just noticed?"  
  
"No, I just felt like talking. It's too quiet AND cold, down here," said Jace. They started to slow down. "Hey, kids! We know you're following us!" shouted Jace.  
  
Tyson stopped dead in his tracks. "Guess we couldn't have gone unnoticed for long," he said as they hurried up to meet Jace and Yoru.  
  
"Can you tell me who you guys are?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Jace. I went looking for Kai, ever since I heard he was alive, but that's a different story, and I don't feel like talking about it now," said Jace.  
  
"I'm Yoru. I work as a missing persons investigator. My code name is Night. Jace is kind of like my side kick, but she doesn't get paid for it, like me," said Yoru.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Rei, what are you doing down here?"  
  
"I'd like to know myself."  
  
"He was probably your last victim..." Kaze tried to say before Rei interrupted.  
  
"Victim, what are you talking about? I woke up trapped in here with a head ache like I was knocked out." said Rei  
  
"That's because you were. Rei, I'm a vampire."  
  
"What are you crazy? Telling your dinner that you're of the Vampire race!"  
  
"I guess your one too?" Rei asked Kaze.  
  
"You bet I am, and you're my next dinner, Hirug!" (A/N: We made that up. It's what our vamps call their meals. I got it from the word 'Hirugohan' which means lunch.)  
  
"Kaze, are you out of your mind! Rei would never tell anyone or try to hurt us!"  
  
"Stop right there, both of you. We know you secret, but we are no foe to you."  
  
"What? Who said that?" asked Kaze. Jace walked down the hall closely followed by Yoru and the others.  
  
"Jace?!?!" exclaimed Kai.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I've been looking for you forever, but I had no idea you were a vampire. Actually, I had some clues, but I thought you would have told me," said Jace. "However, I did know Kaze was a vampire. Kai, if there is something you should know, I'm a vampire tracker. I try and keep track of all the vampires. Don't ask why, but ever since I came in contact with my first vampire, I've done my best to learn all about them. So, now, I track all the vampires, just to keep them under control. No vampire fears me."  
  
"Tracker?"  
  
"Yes, one other thing you should know is Kaze is an evil vampire trying to use you to get her hands on the immortal power."  
  
"Kaze, why do you want to use me to gain the immortal power?" asked Kai.  
  
"The immortal power belongs to my master, Seki."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, that chapter sure explained a lot. Except for why Jace and Yoru are looking for Kai. But, that'll be explained in time. So, Kai is a vampire, Rei was his last meal (or so we think.) Kaze is evil. Yoru and Jace have told everyone who they are. This is getting good! And fun to write! 


	3. Alleyway

Twist of Fate Part 3  
  
Yea! Chapter 3 already! Well, to summarize: Kai and Kaze are vamps. Rei was Kai's last meal (or so we think.) Jace is a vamp tracker, and all the characters are acquainted. The last chapter was good, but can this one be better? Well, we need the disclaimer, and I've gotten Yoda to do it for me again.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yoda: Own beyblade, MV does not.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You'll never get the power, Kaze. It doesn't belong to you!"  
  
All of a sudden Kaze made an unsuspecting lunge a Kai. Kaze tore Kai's shirt in just the right spot so that everyone could see the small bottle of immortal power on necklace around Kai's neck.  
  
"You see, the power does not work for you, so why not hand it over? It will make everyone's lives a lot easier."  
  
"That may be true; Kaze, but I have learned how to harness its powers. And In the wrong hands it can be very deadly," said Kai.  
  
"Hey, Kai. We have a plan, but you'll have to leave. Make for the entrance to this underground tunnel," said Max. "Rei!" Max ran over to Rei. "Rei, you go with Mariah and get out of here. Meet Kai out there. And, don't worry; you can trust Kai as far as I know. Now go!" Rei got up. He was shaking and looked like he could faint any second. He grabbed Mariah's hand and walked towards the exit without saying a word.  
  
Jace pulled out a bunch of crosses and hand them out. She held hers up in front of Kaze. Kaze turned her head away. "Now I see why you wanted Kai to leave," said Kaze. Tyson went to where Kaze was facing.  
  
"There are four of us no matter which way you look you can't escape us."  
  
"Let the banishment begin."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kai, Rei, and Mariah were outside. In his mind, Kai can not come to terms what just happened under them. Now, His best friend Rei, and his old friend Jace had found out he was a Vampire. He found out that Kaze wasn't what he thought she was. This was a lot to think about. He leaned against the wall in "Kai Fashion." He sighed, 'I got it better off than Rei though,' he thought as he looked at Mariah.  
  
Mariah was trying to bring Rei around, as he had fainted when they got outside. 'Come on Rei, I know you've been through a lot lately but you've got to wake up, or at least give us some sign your with us,' she thought. "Kai, would you go in the hotel and ask them to call an ambulance?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
After Kai had returned from getting an ambulance the other four came up without Kaze.  
  
"What did you do with Kaze?" asked Kai.  
  
"Banished into her own realm."  
  
"Kai, what happened to Rei?" asked Tyson  
  
"He's in pretty bad condition and waiting for an ambulance with Mariah out front."  
  
"Poor guy." said Jace. "Kai, do you remember what happened to him down there, anyway?" asked Jace.  
  
"I really don't remember, and Rei is in no state to tell us," he answered. Then everyone heard sirens. "That would be the ambulance."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rei had fallen into a coma at the hospital. Mariah didn't leave his room, Tyson, Max, and Kenny were there every now and then, and Kai was there often, too. "Mariah, don't you think you should go home for a little while?" asked Kai.  
  
"I'm not leaving here and that's final!"  
  
Lee, Kevin, and Gary came in looking for Mariah. "Mariah, we haven't seen you training for a few days; what's up?" said Lee  
  
"Ah, Lee, what's Kai doing here?"  
  
"Hello, Lee."  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Lee. "I thought we killed you."  
  
"You were very unsuccessful," said Kai.  
  
"But.. How?" asked a very surprised Kevin.  
  
"That is not for you to know," answered Kai.  
  
"Gary is very confused."  
  
"Come on, Mariah, your coming with us."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"You're coming either way ."  
  
"Leave Mariah alone Lee." said Rei, who had come out of the coma all of a sudden.  
  
"This is just too weird even for me. Let's go, Lee."  
  
"Gary agrees with Kevin."  
  
"Just go, Lee. I might be around later." stated Mariah.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jace was at the hospital looking for Kai. She hadn't come with them when they were here after the ambulance ride, so she had no idea where they were. She walked over to the front desk. "Where's Rei's room?" she asked.  
  
"Down the hall, first door on your left," said the employee.  
  
"Arigato," said Jace, as she walked down the hall. She stopped at the door. "Hey, Kai! Can I talk to you?" she asked, not even going in.  
  
"Uh. okay," said Kai as he walked out. Jace grabbed Kai, and pushed him into an empty room. She walked in a closed the door behind them.  
  
"Can you make me a vampire?" she asked.  
  
Out of all the things Kai was expecting to hear, that was not one of them. "Wha..? How could you ask me a thing like that? No, I will not turn you into a vampire."  
  
"Why? It's not much to ask. I'd do it at my own free will," Jace pleaded. She seemed disappointed, and Kai noticed.  
  
'Was she actually expecting me to agree?' he thought to himself. "No, but I have a question for you," he said.  
  
"Fine. what's your question?" asked Jace.  
  
"Why did you come looking for me?" he asked.  
  
"That's simple. I heard that you were alive. I had to come looking for you," she said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be alive?" he asked.  
  
"Well, the rumor in the town was that you had died years ago, but when we heard that you were in the USA for the American beyblading tournament, I had to come find you," answered Jace.  
  
"I still don't understand why you would think I was dead," he said.  
  
"It was what the whole town was saying, so, we believed the town, but then I came looking for you," she answered. "But, this conversation has no more meaning, if you're not going to make me a vampire."  
  
"Your right, because I'm not." 'Not yet, anyways...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
While everyone else had problems Yoru's were probably the biggest: Kai.  
  
'How can I kill Kai without any one noticing? He's a vampire and that makes it even harder to get around.'  
  
"You've got mail," The computer chimed.  
  
"Yoru, if you're going to kill a vamp. You have to use you head. Try thinking Garlic, Crosses, and stakes as well as silver. That's all the hints I have now. Kaze"  
  
'Hmm, Silver and Garlic are easy to get. Crosses are so not me and steaks are too expensive, but those are most effective.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rei had woken up from the coma completely. Mariah and Rei were the only ones in there so they were having a nice little chat.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Years. I've liked you for years, Rei."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What? You've liked me for years as well?"  
  
"You could put it that way."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Me too."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yoru had asked Kai for a private conversation. Kai reluctantly agreed, and the found a room to talk in.  
  
"How do you know Jace?" asked Kai  
  
"Same town."  
  
"How do you know her from town?"  
  
"Grew up together."  
  
"Wouldn't I have seen you around?"  
  
"Moved there when I was nine. Helped my Pops in his shop. Didn't go out much, until you left."  
  
Yoru held up a STEAK.  
  
"What's that for, Yoru?  
  
"To kill you of course."  
  
"Yoru, wrong stake."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Kai used this instant to drain Yoru of most of his blood. Then Kai cut himself. "Drink!" he told Yoru, pointing to his blood.  
  
"You're going to make me a vampire?" asked Yoru. 'That could work to my advantage. I think..'  
  
"You'll see." said Kai with a smirk that Yoru didn't notice it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And the plot thickens! This chapter may not have been as god as the last one in my opinion, but it's not mine that counts-Its yours! Please read and review, and give me your ideas! Please? 


	4. Kaze's downfall

Twist of Fate Part 4  
  
Yeah! Chapter 4 all ready! I'm not going to spend much time talking, and just get on with the story. Just a note: When Rei was in the hospital, he was there for about a week before the white tigers came in, but we forgot to mention that. Kai is acting very OOC isn't he?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Yoru, how could you have been so stupid!" Kaze yelled her head off at Yoru  
  
"It's not my fault. the computer screen..it was too hard to read."  
  
"STEAKS are completely different from STAKES!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, he made you a vampire, but you were too stupid to notice that Kai could also banish you?"  
  
"I said sorry." said Yoru. 'Well at least I learned one thing; Jace wants to be a vampire. Now I have the key to winning her heart.'  
  
'Yoru is incredibly stupid, but makes up for his lack of brains in cuteness.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jace knocked on the door to the room Kai and Yoru were talking in. "Hey, you guys. can I come in?" she asked. She was getting worried. There hadn't been any noise coming from that room for an hour. When no one answered, she tried to open the door, but found it locked. 'Well, I'm glad I have a hair pin with me.' she thought, as she picked the lock. When she opened the door, she found the room completely empty. "Yoru! Kai! Where are you guys?" she shouted. Then she noticed the window was open. 'Hmm. curious...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Why did I have to turn Yoru into a vampire? That's just one more hungry soul out there.'  
  
"You did it because you could banish him, and because you knew he had no place trying to get rid of you. I would have been better off if you had died."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
'The sun will rise and you will fall; my servant will make you pay.'  
  
'Don't tell me I'm hearing things.' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tyson and Max were walking home from visiting Rei when they heard a rustle in the bushes. "You know, ever since we found out that Kai is a vampire, I've been scared of the smallest things," said Max.  
  
"I know what you mean. let's just get home," said Tyson, but Lee, Gary, and Kevin had blocked there path.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" said Lee. "So, Kai is a vampire, huh? Do you actually believe that?"  
  
"Yeah, we do, but we know that he wouldn't hurt us!" shouted Max.  
  
"Ah, Lee. I don't think they're joking. We DID think we had killed Kai, so, maybe he IS a vampire," said Kevin.  
  
"Kevin! Vampires do not exist!" shouted Lee.  
  
'That's what they think,' thought Kai, from a tree.  
  
"Anyway, we're going to kidnap you," said Kevin.  
  
"Why are you telling us? Then someone will save us, and so on." said Tyson, but he got cut off, because Gary hit him in the head knocking him out. Gary did the same thing to Max, and they walked off with Max and Tyson in tow. But, Kai was watching the whole thing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The doctors were getting to release Rei from the Hospital.  
  
"Are you ready to go back to Tyson's tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, Driger is going to need a serious work out. He's been resting for a little too long."  
  
"Rei, Mariah, have you seen Yoru or Kai lately?" inquired Jace, as she walked into the room.  
  
"No, Kai came in early this morning, but we haven't seen Yoru for a very long time."  
  
'Hmm...very peculiar. no Yoru since Kai and him had that little talk.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kai, there you are. I have something to ask you. Why did you turn Yoru into a vampire, and banish him?"  
  
"It was the only thing I could do he was going to kill me, and turn into a vampire just to win your heart while also helping Kaze gain the immortal power."  
  
"Yes, but you turned him into a vampire, but not me, why?"  
  
"Because, I love you," said Kai, as he moved closer to Jace.  
  
"Well. I. uh."  
  
Kai and Jace stared into each others eyes for about five minutes, and then kissed. Neither of them really noticed what they were doing. (We are very bad at writing love scenes..)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So those two will be the key to this major operation. Come, Yoru you have much to learn tonight. Seki granting us freedom will be paid back fully."  
  
'This is getting better and better.' Yoru thought to himself. Yoru and Kaze made there way to Seki.  
  
"Master Seki we have gathered much information on Kai as well as Jace." Kaze told her master.  
  
"Very good Kaze, you and your apprentice are coming along very well. You will commence operations at Tyson's house tonight."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Jace come stay with me at Tyson's house there is plenty of room. Why don't you stay?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"There is one more thing I have to tell you. Tyson and Max have been kidnapped."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Do you know what to do, and how to do it perfectly, Yoru?"  
  
"Yes and if you explain it one more time I'll eat you."  
  
"Good let operation Blood begin."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm getting worried, even though they were kidnapped by the rest of White Tigers, Kai and Jace should've found them by now," said Mariah. Rei had been released from the hospital and was staying at Tyson's place, but Tyson wasn't there, because he had been kidnapped. Kai and Jace had gone to look for them.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They'll be back by midnight, just like they said," whispered Rei.  
  
"I sure hope so... I can't help feeling this is my fault," said Mariah.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure we're going down the right vent?" Jace asked sitting down in the air vent they were crawling through.  
  
"I'm positive." said Kai confidently sitting down beside her.  
  
"Kai, would you please make me a vampire?"  
  
"Only if your dead positive, and are aware of the consequences."  
  
"Positive, dead positive."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." Kai cut himself, for the second time. 'At least Jace will be happy.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Lee! What are we going to do to Tyson and Max?" asked Kevin.  
  
"We're going to ransom them for the White Tiger bit-beast."  
  
"Are you sure that this will work? I mean, our last plan wasn't that good.this one might fail, too," said Kevin. At this point, Kai and Jace had reached the room where Gary, Lee, and Kevin were.  
  
"Okay. on the count of three we jump down. This is where being a vamp comes in handy. You're a new vamp, so you're probably pretty thirsty. But, don't kill them, Mariah wouldn't like that. You just drink enough to knock them out. You can grab Max, and I'll grab Tyson, then we'll make a break for it," instructed Kai. "Ready? One. two. Three!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey guys where ya been?" asked Rei, from his spot on the sofa, when Kai and Jace came in with Max and Tyson.  
  
"White tigers," Tyson managed to say before dropping on the floor asleep.  
  
"Kai, what exactly happened?"  
  
"Tell you later. Help me haul this large blob of Tyson to his bed."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Max, you might want to get some sleep too." Mariah said stepping out of her room.  
  
"Mariah, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Staying with Rei for now until those lumps in our place shape up."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You have failed me, Kaze. Your apprentice will be allowed to live, but you on the other hand, must DIE."  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOO.....AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
And Kaze was never seen again. However, this story does not end there.  
  
"Yoru." she started, but Yoru cut her off.  
  
"It's not our fault! Kai and Jace weren't there when we went! We had to leave!  
  
"Why didn't you go looking for him?" inquired Seki.  
  
"I. didn't think." he said.  
  
"I shall give you one more chance, but if you fail me again." said Seki with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll get it done," said Yoru.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hmm... this story is getting good! 


	5. Pity the White Tigers

Twist of Fate Part 5  
  
Chappie 5 is up and ready for action! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yas: I'll do it! MV does not own-  
  
Yami MV: No! I'll do it! Beyblade or-  
  
Yoda: Let me do it, you will. Other characters in here, she doesn't own.  
  
******************************************************  
  
While at the hotel,  
  
"Yes sir we have a problem three teens are trying to gain access to one of the suits. Send in the team."  
  
5 seconds later.  
  
"Left, Left, Left, Right, Left. Halt."  
  
"There over there."  
  
Pulls out 45 caliber machine guns and tear gas bombs.  
  
"We've got you surrounded lie down with your hands on your head."  
  
"What the."  
  
"Do not try to resist us we are the fully trained Japanese S.W.A.T team."  
  
"We're just the white tigers, what do you want with us?"  
  
"Do not resist us, follow directions and court will take shorter time for you."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Court is now in session you may take your seats. We have Gary, Lee, and Kevin standing as."  
  
"Innocent."  
  
"As innocent."  
  
At the end of the session  
  
"Defensive, we have found you guilty of trying to murder with a beyblade. We sentence you to 40 seconds, of swimming in the prison manure pile," said the judge. (Were me and my friend drunk when we did this? 0_@)  
  
"What the? That's just wrong!" shouted Kevin.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Yoru.. You have failed to get me any blood, whatsoever. Do you know what your punishment is?" asked Seki, with a big smile on her face.  
  
Yoru cringed. "Yes, I know the punishment," he said in a worried tone.  
  
"Good, however, I am going to let you off easy. I'm just going to take away your vampness, and rob you of your memories of ever being a vampire!"  
  
"What. good would that do?" asked Yoru.  
  
"Nothing for me, but, you'll get to live won't you?" asked Seki.  
  
******************************************************  
  
FOOF, a cloud of smoke appears and Yoru along with it.  
  
"Yoru, what happened, you're a mess?"  
  
"I don't know. Where am I?"  
  
"You're in Japan, along with Kai, and me, remember we were looking for someone and found more than we had bargained for. Don't you remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well let's get you inside its starting to rain." Jace said as her hair was already being plastered to her face.  
  
******************************************************  
  
'Grrr.. Letting Yoru go was stupid, what if he gains his memory back? That was so stupid of me; I must not back that mistake again. However.. I do have a new idea." thought Seki to herself.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"That was disgusting!"  
  
"Gary agrees with Kevin." It was the White Tigers, and they had just finished their 40 seconds in the manure pile.  
  
"I bet Rei set this up! We're going to have to get some revenge on him for this one!" shouted Lee.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Yoru, what happened to you?" asked a very sugar high Max. (Wait. isn't he always sugar high? Sorry, but its midnight, and we're losing are train of thought..ZZZZzzzzzzzz.)  
  
"I seriously don't know. It like I warped into another time zone."  
  
"Well, you will be soon, Jace has all your things packed and she's just talking to Kai before you leave. She told me to tell you that there is time to take a shower if you want."  
  
"Thanks I'll get on that after some food what do we have?"  
  
"Well, let's see hear. cold chicken or apples?"  
  
"Chicken cooked with apples please. I'll help you make it."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"We're going to have to leave soon," said Jace.  
  
"I know," said Kai. It was obvious that meeting her again had changed him from being a grumpy old beyblader, to an actually nice person. (Man, I must really be tired if I'm imagining that.)  
  
"I think I can postpone our leave until tomorrow." said Jace, as she tried to cheer Kai up.  
  
"You can leave. whenever, but promise you'll come back," said Kai.  
  
"I promise."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Aw.. We have about one more chapter peoples! Yes! One more chapter! And a sequel! And a sequel to that sequel! And then another sequel! *goes on and on forever*  
  
Yami MV: Will someone shut her up?  
  
Yas: *hits MV on the head with pan*  
  
.. X-X. 


End file.
